


Mío

by RocioEspinola0



Series: KuroYaku songfics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, M/M, Possessive Kuroo Tetsurou, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioEspinola0/pseuds/RocioEspinola0
Summary: Kuroo y Yaku fueron novios en la preparatoria, sin embargo, terminaron en la universidad.  Aun así, Kuroo no puede quitarse de la cabeza a Yaku, y cuan suyo es.Kuroo nos cuenta desde su perspectiva, todo lo que hizo para que Yaku volviera a su lado.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Yaku Morisuke, Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Kai Nobuyuki & Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Series: KuroYaku songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961344
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Mío

**Author's Note:**

> La canción de la historia es: Eres mía de Romeo Santos.  
> Aclaración: Hay una pequeña parte de la canción que es en ingles, dejo al lado de la letra, la traducción de lo que dice en español.  
> Sin más, disfruten~

_ Eres Mío _

_Ya me han informado que tu novio es un insípido aburrido_

_Tú que eres fogata y él tan frío_

El primer novio que tuviste, después de que terminamos, Yakkun, era totalmente diferente a ti. No lo entiendo, de todas las personas que podías elegir... ¿decidiste salir con Akaashi Keiji? Admito que el chico era todo un caballero, pero no mostraba emociones, y su voz era fría como el hielo. ¿De dónde se te ocurrió la idea de salir con él? Se notaba a leguas que te aburrías a su lado...

_Dice tu amiguito que es celoso, no quiere que sea tu amigo_

_Sospecha que soy un pirata y robaré su flor_

Aún así, el chico no era tonto. Kai me comento que no quería que tú me vieras. Obviamente estaba celoso de lo bien que nos llevábamos para ser ex novios, y pensaba que yo podría alejarte de su lado.

_No te asombres_

_Si una noche_

_Entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mío_

_Bien conoces_

_Mis errores_

_El egoísmo de ser dueño de tu vida_

El primer día que discutiste con él, trepe por el árbol al lado de tu casa en la noche. Con los ojos rojos de llanto, me abriste la ventana para que entrara. Nos emborrachamos y terminamos acostándonos, aunque creo que ya sabías que eso pasaría... me conoces tan bien...

Sabes perfectamente que amo estar a tu lado, Yakkun. Y lo más importante para mí, es que seas feliz.

_Eres mío (mío mío)_

_No te hagas el loco, eso muy bien ya lo sabias_

_Si tú te casas, el día de tu boda le digo a tu esposo con risas_

_Que solo es prestado_

_El hombre que ama_

_Porque sigues siendo mío_

Al día siguiente, faltaste a la universidad, y yo me encargue felizmente, de decirle a Akaashi que era mejor que se alejara de ti. Solo basto con mencionar que me había acostado contigo, para que rompieran, aunque desgraciadamente, no volviste a mis brazos...

_Dicen que un clavo saca un clavo, pero eso es solo rima_

_No existe una herramienta que saque mi amor_

Me dijiste que me olvidara de ti como un posible novio... que buscara a alguien más. ¿Acaso no entendías que eras el único para mí?

No importa con cuantos hombres me acostara, ninguno era como tú. Y mientras, yo intentaba seguir tu consejo, tú te conseguiste un nuevo novio.

Nishinoya Yuu, realmente era diferente. Era agradable, con mucha energía y carisma, además de ser de tu misma estatura, pero no era suficiente. Yakkun, te merecías a alguien mejor que él...

_No te asombres_

_Si una noche_

_Entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mío_

_Bien conoces_

_Mis errores_

_El egoísmo de ser dueño de tu vida_

Tu nuevo novio, era muy cercano a Asahi Azumane, el antiguo as de su equipo de vóley... quizás demasiado cercano... Fue muy fácil conseguir una foto donde estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca, como para editar la foto y que pareciera que se habían besado.

Volví a ir a tu casa, trepe por el árbol, y esa vez, casi no me abriste la ventana. Solo basto que le dieras una mirada a la foto de tu novio con su amigo, para que cayeras llorando en mis brazos. Ibas a volver a ser mío, Yakkun.

_Eres mío (mío mío)_

_No te hagas el loco, eso muy bien ya lo sabias_

_Si tú te casas, el día de tu boda le digo a tu esposo con risas_

_Que solo es prestado_

_El hombre que ama_

_Porque sigues siendo mío (mío, mío, mío)_

Peleaste con Nishinoya al día siguiente. Kai me conto como le disté una cachetada y terminaste con él, y me sentí tan orgulloso de ti.

No pude evitar buscar al chico, estaba llorando abrazado a Asahi. Pase por su lado, y lo suficientemente audible, susurre: -No me sorprende que terminara contigo, si a la primera que te hace daño corres con él. –

Me temo que no vi que cara hizo ante eso, pero tampoco me importaba. Habías terminado con él, y eso era lo único que yo debía tener en la mente.

_Te deseo lo mejor_

_Y el mejor soy yo_

_The King_

Ay, Yakkun, ¿por qué no entendías que la mejor opción para ti era yo? Nadie te conoce mejor, y nadie sabe como hacerte sentir especial, no como yo.

_You know you heart is mine_ ** (Sabes que tu corazón es mío) **

_And you love me forever_ **(Y me amas por siempre)**

_You know you heart is mine_

_And you love me forever_

_Baby Your heart is mine_ ** (Bebé, tu corazón es mío) **

_And you love me forever_ ** (Y me amas por siempre) **

_Baby your heart is mine_

_And you love me forever_

Yakkun, sabes que te amo más que a nada en el mundo... Y sé que me amas, aunque no quieras admitirlo. Sé que me extrañabas, bebé... pero volviste a mi lado al final...

_No te asombres_

_Si una noche_

_Entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mío_

_Bien conoces_

_Mis errores_

_El egoísmo de ser dueño de tu vida_

Después de dos novios más, con los que te ayude a terminar, finalmente te rendiste. El día después de terminar con Oikawa Tooru, en la noche, cuando entre a tu cuarto por la ventana, te tiraste a mis brazos llorando, pidiéndome que te hiciera mío y que cuidara de ti otra vez... volviste a mí... y ya no te soltaría, nunca más.

_Eres mío (mío, mío, mío)_

_No te hagas el loco, eso muy bien ya lo sabias_

_Si tú te casas, el día de tu boda le digo a tu esposo con risas_

_Que solo es prestado_

_El hombre que ama_

_Porque sigues siendo mío_

Ahora, tú y yo, Yakkun, estamos en nuestro departamento. Tú estas planeando nuestra boda con Kai en el sofá de la sala. Y yo desde la cocina te veo... muy pronto seremos esposos, finalmente podrás ser mío en todos los aspectos, aunque nunca te diré todo lo que hice para que termináramos así. Es un pequeño secreto que me llevare a la tumba. 


End file.
